Worth the Wait
by mngurlstuckinva
Summary: A basic fluff story between my favorite HP pairing MMAD.


Worth the Wait

A/N: Hey guys! This is basically just a bunch of fluff that I wrote in about ten minutes. I guess I've been watching too many chick flicks today, and they just got to me. Add to it the fact that I have written fifteen chapters on my other fic without any fluff at all. Trust me that has taken a lot of self-restraint. So for any of you that are worried about my other fic A Knight to Remember, I promise I'm no-where near done with that yet, I just needed a bit of fluff. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. So on with the story.

…

Minerva found herself in front of Albus Dumbledore's office as she had done many nights. Her heart raced as she stood there. She was about to do something tonight that she should have done long ago. As her hand rose to knock, the door suddenly opened. Albus stood in front of her, his blue eyes dancing merrily behind his half-moon glasses. He looked unsurprised to see her standing in front of him. "Good evening Professor McGonagall."

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." She couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face upon seeing him.

He moved aside so that she could enter the office, "Please come in."

She didn't say another word, but stepped inside and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

He joined her a moment later taking a seat in the chair next to her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?"

All merriment left her features as she studied him. The seriousness of the moment was palpable in the room. She finally spoke, her voice sounding strange to her own ears, "When did it happen?"

He looked at her curiously for a moment, as if she were a puzzle he was trying to figure out, "When did what happen, my dear?"

She closed her eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. Looking back into his eyes she asked, "When did you fall in love with me?"

His eyes widened in shock, speechless his mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out. His brain tried time and again to understand what she'd just said, something that was highly uncommon for him. Finally he managed to wrap his mind around what she had said. She was correct, of course, he was in love with her. In all honesty he could remember the exact moment it had happened. It was the first time he had seen her after she left Hogwarts. She had been looking for a job and had owled him to ask if there were any positions open at Hogwarts. He had asked her to come in for a formal interview which she had complied to. The moment that he saw her, she took his breath away. Her raven black hair was pulled back into a loose braid, her skin held a golden tan from much time spent outside in the beautiful Scottish summer, and her emerald green robes showed off her curves beautifully without being distasteful. It took everything in him to pry his eyes away from her long enough to ask her a few questions before giving her the position, which he had intended on before even meeting with her. At that time she became the librarian, as there were no other positions available. He knew instantly that he would be spending much more time in the library than he'd done previously. It had taken many more years for him to even admit to himself that he had fallen for the witch who was much younger than himself. Finally coming to the realization one night when they were playing an entirely innocent game of chess. After having defeated him many times over she smiled at him, a smile that he couldn't help but return. It was in that instant, with such a simple action that he couldn't believe it was true, that he had accepted it himself. He had tried many times over the years to gather enough courage to tell her, however, it never seemed to be the right time. Then she became his deputy headmistress and the situation became that much more complicated. He had wondered what the governors would think, and if any of the other staff members heard about it they would surely think it was favoritism. So he had remained silent, loving her from a distance had served him well, at least until now. He knew he should answer her question, but he didn't know how. He looked back into her eyes, and found the answer to be much more simple than he ever thought, "Long ago, my dear. Long ago."

Looking away from him to the fire, making it cast her face in shadow she smiled, "Why have you said nothing?"

"There are many reasons that I hesitate to divulge. However, none of that matters. What matters is if you feel the same." He answered studying her face, although it was impossible to see any emotions in the half light.

She turned back to him, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "Albus, you are the only reason I came back to Hogwarts all those years ago."

He rose from his seat and knelt down in front of her. He didn't say a word as he pulled her to him, no words were necessary. Taking her face in his hands he stroked her cheek and pulled her face to his. Their lips met in an explosion of feelings. Neither had ever felt as much emotion from a single kiss as they did with this one. He pulled back first, reluctantly breaking contact with her, slightly breathless, and looked in her eyes. "Minerva, I do love you."

The smile that broke out upon her face could have lit up the entire castle by itself, "And I love you Albus."

It had taken them many years to get to this point, but both knew in that moment, the wait had been worth it.


End file.
